C-10 rifle
The C-10 is a terran canister rifle issued to ghosts.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Ghost. StarCraft II Website. Accessed on 2008-17-11 At least six versions of it exist. Overview Mk. I-V ]] Note: A degree of overlap may be present, but to prevent model speculation, information pertaining to early C-10s has been grouped into the same section. Time separation is still present however. The C-10 was in use by 2491April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. and a relatively obscure weapon at this time.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). These models were capable of firing lockdown and explosive rounds. By 2499, the C-10 mainly fired 25mm high explosive rounds. This version was also equipped with a special underslung low frequency targeting laser that was used to guide tactical nuclear missiles to their target with pinpoint accuracy. It was also capable of using a variety of special munitions,Ghost. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2010-05-19 including lockdown rounds that temporarily disabled mechanized units caught within the blast. Mk. VI The C-10 Mark VI entered service in the Terran Confederacy shortly before the Fall of Tarsonis. It was first used by Horvald Winston to kill Kel-Morian mining baron James Fortune. It entered the arsenal of the Terran Dominion, which has been unable to improve the design. It is constructed out of neosteel and polymer. Although the Mk. VI is unwieldy in the hands of others, ghosts are able to use it as both an automatic weaponBlizzcon 2008 Kerrigan Cinematic Mock-up. Blizzard Entertainment/YouTube. Accessed on 2008-17-11DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and as an anti-personnel sniper rifle,Karune. 2007-11-07. November Discussion Topic: New Terran Ghost.Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-11-07.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. capable of a one-shot kill. The weapon fires 25mm antipersonnel rounds.2014-18-12, Ghost Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-19-12 These rounds appear to be charged with energy instead of relying purely on conventional explosives and have the power to destroy siege tanks from the inside.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Mk. VI is also equipped with a flashlight, can fire EMP roundsKarune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. that punch through shields and deplete energy sources, lockdown rounds, and has retained the low frequency targeting laser that is used to guide tactical nuclear missiles and now drop pods to their intended destination. The accuracy of ghosts has improved thanks to the Mk. VI containing a magnetic grid tracker to verify coordinates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory (in English). 2010. These rifles are augmented with recoil absorption for accurate follow-up shots, an automatic aim compensation module that compensates for wind speed, gravity and the Coriolis effect, and sixteen sound-suppressing baffles.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Ghost trainees of the Terran Dominion are expected to be able to strip and reassemble Mk. VI C-10 rifles in a minute and a half.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. By 2511, new ammunition for the C-10 had been developed that allows the rifle to pierce zerg armor at greater ranges.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Images Image: Ghost_SC1_Cncpt1.jpg|Early ghost concept art, possibly of the C-10 as well File:SarahKerrigan SC1 Art.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan wielding a C-10 in 2491 SamirDuran SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Samir Duran wielding a C-10 during the Brood War References Category: Terran Weapons